implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Confederation of Carolina and Virginia (1962: The Apocalypse)
The Confederation of Carolina was created on July 22nd, 1963 after the nuclear showdown between the Warsaw Pact and NATO ended. It consists of the coastline areas of the US states of Georgia, North Carolina, South Carolina, Virginia, and eastern Florida, and borders the Federation of Chesapeake on the north and the United Republic of Mississippi on the west. Stats Carolina is a democratic American survivor nation based on the eastern seaboard. Doomsday 'Known targets' The attacks were patchy and only in a few major places, with some places badly hit and others totally missed by the Soviet/Cuban attack. Parts of the region were spared. The Naval Station Norfolk, Defense Depot Norfolk Virginia (DDNV), Joint Base Andrews/Andrews Air Force Base and Philadelphia were all hit by 1 100kt and 1 50kt ICBM. #Aberdeen Proving Grounds - 150kt #Camp Lejuene- 1x 250kt #Fort Benning- 1x 250 kt #Fort Detrick- 1x 250 kt #Fort Dix-McGuire Air Force Base-1 x 100kt #Fort George Meade-1x 250kt #Fort Lauderdale city's coastline-1 x 20kt #Fort Lauderdale city's town center-1 x 20kt #Fort Monmouth-1 x 50kt (failed to explode) #Fort Stewart-1 x 50kt (failed to explode and burryed it's self 29 ft into the ground) #Naval Surface Warfare Center Carderock Division- 1x 20 kt #Naval Surface Warfare Center Dahlgren Division- 1x 20 kt #Tyndall Air Force Base- 1x 20 kt #Naval Support Activity Panama City- 1x 20 kt# #Panama City Military Base- 1x 20 kt #Naval Coastal Systems Laboratory- 1x 20 kt #Key West NAS-1 x 20kt(failed to explode) #Key West AFB-1 x 20kt (failed to explode) #Marine Corps Base Quantico -2 x 50kt (failed to explode) #Wilkes-Barre-1 x 10kt #Tallahasse- 2 x 50 kt #Tallahasse habour- 1x 20 kt #Tallahasse airport- 1 x 1 kt #Fort Fisher #Marine Corps Air Station New River-1 x 10kt #Camp Geiger-1 x 10kt #Stone Bay-1 x 10kt #Courthouse Bay-1 x 10kt #Camp Johnson-1 x 10kt (did not explode and broke-up spilling radioactive matter, dirty bomb style) #Greater Sandy Run Training Area-1 x 10kt. Craney Island US Naval Supply Depot, US Navy Depot Julienes Creek, Warren Air field, NAS Ocean, Langley airforce base, Norfolk (Virginia) Navy Airfield, Norfolk (Virginia) International Airport, Arlington and Washington DC were hit by one 10kt and two 20kt ICBMs. The 20kt ICBM meant for Felker Army Air Force Airfield and MacDill AFB did not explode. Dover Air Force Base was struck by one 500-kiloton ICBM warhead detonated over Dover AFB, destroying both it and the adjacent city. Miami sea-front was hit by a 4 250kt warhead ICBM, in a R-12 missile fired by Soviet forces in Cuba in the closing stages in the war, but missed, so most of the blast went out to sea. The R-16 intercontinental ballistic missile that came with it missed hopelessly and exploded it's 1Mt warhead off of North Bimini Island in the Bahamas. History 'After doomsday' The attacks were patchy and only in a few major places, with some places badly hit an others totally missed by the Soviet/Cuban attack.'' The nuclear winter lasted between October 1962 and March 1963. A nuclear summer then lasted between April 1963 and September 1964. A cholera outbreak killed 16,000 in nations shanty towns between December 1st 1963 and January 21st 1965. 'First contact' It was mde with the Federation of Chesapeake, Republic of Québec, United Republic of Mississippi and Republic of Spokane. 'Present day''' In February 2009, long range radio signals from several parts of the former UK, Lower Saxony and Ireland were picked up by LW/SW radios in Savannah and Charleston. Political relations are steadily improving with Federation of Chesapeake, United Republic of Mississippi and Republic of Spokane. Political relations are particularly good with Jamaica and the Republic of Québec. Defence Military A strong army is about 10,000, strong. The military uses mostly old material salvaged from varicose arms storge locations that sort-of survived the war. Government and Politics Healthcare Education Transport Horses are still popular in the nation, despite the resent, but short lived, outbreak of equine ethmoid hematoma. Media Economy Most of the economy is weighted towards agricultural production though there is some industrial aspects to the economy in urban and coal mining districts. Energy Economy Agriculture Manufacturing Religon 58% Roman Chatholic, 40% Protistant, 2% other. Sports Basketball, football, cycling and baseball also are popular sports in Carolina. The leading basketball players are- #Jacob Beisel #Kimberly Ellison #Mauro Hardy #Ryan Kaminski #Sarah Lochte #Andy Ned Van-Hook #Jake Menezes #Jessica Nespoli #Brady Rhode #Elizabeth Wukie Local imagrey Banbury_snow_x1_(2).jpg|The nuclear winter lifted in Carolina during early 1964. Tinker.jpg|Cart horses are still used in some of the more rural parts of the nation. l_da3ha782011100602PM.jpg|Leftover wreckage from the war. Also see: #1962: Doomsday #Add-hock weapons at hand (1962: Doomsday) #Armed forces weapons in 1962/1963 (1962: Doomsday) #Editorial Guidelines- (1962: Doomsday) #Malmö incident (1962: Doomsday) #Middle Eastern Targets (1962: Doomsday) #Radioactive animals (1962: Doomsday) #Salzburg Incident (1962: Doomsday) #Survivor Nations (1962: Doomsday) #Thames flood notes (1962: Doomsday) #Warsaw Pact and NATO targets in Central Europe (1962: Doomsday) #Warsaw Pact Targets in the Low Countries (1962: Doomsday) #WP Targets in the UK (1962: Doomsday) #Survivor Nations (1962: Doomsday) #List of pre-war Leaders and Generals (1962: Doomsday) #Thames flood notes (1962: Doomsday) #UK OTL atomic reactors #NATO Targets in Central Asia (1962: Doomsday) Category:USA Category:Nations 1962: Doomsday